In a liquid crystal display device, the backlight module is one of the most important components, and it is mainly used to provide sufficient brightness and an evenly distributed light source to enable the liquid crystal panel to display images normally. A backlight module consists mainly of light-emitting elements, a reflecting sheet, a light guiding plate, an optical diaphragm, a module frame, a back plate, etc., wherein the module frame is used to connect or position other components of the backlight module and provide some degree of support and fixation.
However, in the narrow bezel design (means that the width of the module bezel is less than that in the design of a traditional product) that is becoming popular nowadays, the module frame (also known as adhesive frame) generally includes a separating pad between the display panel and the optical diaphragm to support the display panel and secure the optical diaphragm.
However, light emitted from the backlight source would be hindered by the placement of the separating pad, resulting in the problem of the peripheral pixels disappearing when the display panel is being viewed from its side as shown in FIG. 1 for example. To illustrate the disappearance of the peripheral pixels, FIG. 2 shows that only half “Hs” on the rightmost side can be seen.